


you're the greatest thing about me

by CuboneGirl13



Series: tarnished [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you're just so sick and <span class="u">tired</span> of it all<br/>of being the normal<br/>ordinary<br/><i>disappointing</i> child</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're the greatest thing about me

**Author's Note:**

> So, second thing I've written this year, and the first poem! Not entirely fond of it, but figured it was worth posting. But hey, what've I got to lose, y'know? XD  
> Enjoy~
> 
> The title is from ”If It's Love” by Train.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own nuffin'.

by now,  
you're used to it.  
”oh, you're Harry Potter's kid  
how many Dark Lords have **you** defeated?”  
hardy har har.  
if the joke wasn't clever the first time,  
 _it won't be the next hundred times, either_  
you're just so sick and  tired of it all  
of being the normal  
ordinary  
 _disappointing_ child  
your brother's popular  
and brave  
and your sister is smart  
and pretty  
and what are you?  
what's so special here?  
the most special thing about **you**  
is your  father  
you're expected to be fantastic  
and wonderful  
just because you're his son  
but you're _not_  
sometimes you hate your life  
most of the time  
you hate other people  
and no matter how much you don't like people  
you hate disappointing them anyway  
you really wish you just had an ordinary family  
but wishes do nothing, unfortunately  
so  
you're honestly just resigned to the fact that you're the boring one  
whatever.  
you'll live.  
(but if not, you want nice flowers for your funeral)


End file.
